The Old Republic: A Collection of Snippets
by Aoirann
Summary: Just a bunch of snippets of what I thought should have happened in the game. Rated T for some language.
1. Killed In Custody

**Authors' Note**: Well this is my first story actually published in like forever. I've been working on stories in the last few years but really sporadically and never to the site. So hopefully getting feedback on this will help me out and get me back into the swing of things. As you can probably tell I've been playing a lot of The Old Republic and these are my ideas on what should have happened in it. I already have at least one other snippet idea in the works. So enjoy.

Snarky Light-Side Smuggler for Killed In Custody

"I can't use this!" Cried Paus. "This completely ruins my story!"

At that statement the Smuggler looks at Corso, they share a look, and the Smuggler then turns back to Paus

"So you're telling me that a journalist can't make a story out of a holo recording of a son of a prominent family admitting to being a high level member of a crime syndicate?" The Smuggler asked, while leaning against the nearby pillar. At that statement Paus stopped in the middle of his wallowing and thought about it.

"...Right…." He said after a few seconds. At that the Smuggler rolled their eyes.

"Journalism is dead."


	2. Jedi Knight romantic interests

**Authors' Note:** Okay the Fourth wall is pretty much non-existent in this snippet but I like the idea so why not. Can you tell I wasn't that thrilled with Doc?

Female Jedi Knight on romance options.

The Jedi Knight strolls into the cockpit of the Light Corvette while holding a datapad. The Knight glances up at Kira and then back down at the datapad.

"Dangit. Turns out you're romanceable. But only for Male Knights." The Knight said in a disappointed tone of voice. Kira shrugged at that.

"Sorry. But I like cocks." At that blunt statement the Knight managed to trip over her own feet in shock despite being perfectly still. The Knight quickly regains her composure.

"Okay that was rather… Blunt." The Knight says rather deadpan.

"Just making sure you and the players don't get any funny ideas." The Knight shook her head to clear it.

"Alright. Anyway we'll meet my love interest in Balmorra."

**Later, in Balmorra**

The Jedi Knight, Kira, and T7-O1 stroll in the the field hospital. Doc looks up and smiles at the Jedi Knight.

"Well hello there beautiful." Jedi Knight stops in her tracks.

"Kira? Does the Appearance Customizer allow you to change gender?" The Jedi Knight asked.

"No." Was all Kira said.

"I see…." The Knight trailed off.

"Yelp I'm off to go delete myself and reroll as a Male character. See you all in 15 hours." The Knight said as she walked out of the cave.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" Doc shouted at her defensively.

"Yes you are!" "Yes I am…" The Knight shouted back and Doc said resignedly.


	3. On Murghir

**Authors' Note: ** Actually punched this out in like five minutes. Any flaws tell me. Minor spoilers for Bounty Hunter Storyline.

Bounty Hunter: After leaving the Lieutenant Major's office.

Mako and the Bounty Hunter had just left the office. After a few steps Mako turns to look at the Bounty Hunter.

"So what do you think of Murghir?" She asked.

"Professionally or Personally?" The Bounty Hunter responded.

"Um… Personally and then Professionally." Mako said.

"Well Personally…" The Bounty Hunter made a vaguely approving face and hand gesture. "Don't mind Cathar and has a girlfriend that has one. Problem is that the fur gets everywhere. Years later I still suddenly find her fur in my mouth."

"Eww." Mako said in disgust.

"Not like that." The Bounty Hunter said annoyed. "Now professionally she is setting off so many alarm bells."

"So trap?" Mako asked, already knowing the answer.

"Trap. Whether for us or the Major remains to be seen."

(Later when Murghir is revealed to be the other Bounty Hunter)

"Called it."


	4. On Vettes' sister

**Authors' Note:** Probably add to this later. As it is though it works.

On Vette's sister.

"Sorry I don't do couples or women." At that statement the Sith Marauder opens his mouth. What he was going to say was cut off by Vette.

"You even think of saying anything!" The consequences were never said, and didn't need to be. The Marauders' mouth closed with an audible click.

**Omake: On Force Scream**

"Fus Ro Dah!" The Marauder screams. As the Republic Droids go flying Vette just face palms.


End file.
